


48 Laws Of Power

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 48 laws of power, Akihito has a good character build, Asami helps Akihito, M/M, Sex before love, Slow relationship, Teaching, buisness, more tags later., power, restaurant buisness, struggling adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The weak can become the most powerful, because they have been powerless. And you, my lovely little dear, are the weakest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Lesser. Poor. Weak. Powerless. 

Worn out shoe soles padded against wet concrete. Tired, cloudy azure eyes flicked up and down, looking at old shoes then to the streets ahead. Wind howled, and champagne hair whisked around a round, sweet face. Akihito Takaba was nothing, a negligible life in the whole story, just another person surviving but never living. But as all humans do; they trudge on, hoping for a breakthrough. Akihito was one of those humans. 

Keys jingled just before his crusty lock clicked and finally opened. The creaky door opened just wide enough to let the slender boy inside. "I'm home." Solemnly he spoke, and as soon as he stepped in a foot, a sandy streak ran to him. "Hey Alibaba." Akihito bent down to tussle the kittens ears a little and to pet him. "You hungry boy?" The kitten purred loudly, happy his owner had returned. Akihito nodded to his own question before shutting the door behind him and taking off his weary shoes, onto his weary hallway, and dragging his weary self to the kitchen. 

Kitty food pellets dropped to the floor as he opened the banged up bag of hard food. Alibaba had tried to claw it open again. Smiling weakly he poured a little bit into a cup and set it down for the ravenous kitten. Sighing, the blonde slid down his cabinets, the paint was peeling off them, he should really fix them. Plopping down onto the floor, Akihito once again began to pet the ashy tan kitten. "You know one day, I'll be able to buy you the expensive kind of wet food, you know, the kind with the prissy ass cat on the side? Or maybe the kind they keep in the cooler at the pet store, the really fancy kind. I bet you would like that." Gentle scratching made the small kitten purr as he chowed down. Tired eyes looked up to the dim, exposed lightbulbs. "I sure know I would." 

That night Takaba Akihito went to bed, foregoing dinner once more. 

The buzzing alarm came from his room, seeming all too early, the sun already all too bright. Groaning miserably, Akihito sat up from his uncomfortable position on his cheap laminate floors. His back ached and so did his head, terribly. Oh, fuck. He shot up and scurried around trying to find his work clothing, luckily his pants were still decent, and he quickly was able to find a clean coat. Rushed, he went to turn on the faucet to give water and food to the still sleeping tan mass on the couch. Nothing came out. 

With a big breath in, he leaned against the counter with his fore arms and let his head hang for a moment. Then he remembered, nearly sprinting he pillaged his dirty, very dirty, room and found his school pack. Unzipping the ratty bag, the blonde grinned stupidly. Two bottles of fancy water sat, untouched. After he left a bit of food and water for his furry friend, he threw on his weary shoes and began his trek to work. 

Squinting a little at the sun, the cruel, bright reminder he had to wake, Akihito high tailed it to work. A minimum pay job, a hard job, but a job. Dishwashing wasn't so bad, sometimes he got to eat the leftovers, and hey, that was cool. It was a high end joint too, so the leftovers tasted like heaven to a starving boy barely able to keep the lights on. 

Taking a quick glance at his watch, immediate fear set in. His boss was a stickler for promptness and fifteen minutes early was on time. Fourteen and he was fired. Muscles clenched as he sprinted through the streets to Puissance, his fancy ass place of employment. Oh fuck, It was 8:12. But he was sooooooo close! He pushed his malnourished and weakened muscles to their hardest and slid in the doors at 8:14. And stood proudly at morning inspection at 8:15. He had made it. As soon as he was in line, the double doors to the kitchen slammed open, and a grumpy dark haired man with a chef coat and a nasty sneer walked in. Chef Sakazaki stomped in, and his tired red eyes scanned the row. Akihito stood as tall as he could, being only 5'5, it was kind of a task. The drunkard of a man, could do nothing but cook, his one redeeming quality, and that he was indeed punctual. A functioning drunk; a rather successful one. 

Loudly, the contemporary front doors opened. The waiter known as Chiaki waltzed in, his black hair gleaming like his overflowing pride. Sakazaki stayed emotionless as the beautiful man came in and smiled before bowing and batting his eyelashes. "I'm sorry, chef! The train was running late, I do hope you can forgive me." Ivory fingers ghosted Sakazaki's meaty arms, coaxing him sensually. With a snap and a pained yelp, the dark beauty was laid out on his ass. 

"You're fired." The chef scratched his stubble before turning to his employees. Hot tears streamed down the humiliated beauty's face before he launched himself out of the restaurant. 

"Now, none of you are fired yet, keep it that fuckin' way. Aw fuck, now we're down a server.... " the man whispered something about reconsidering before lifting his head up and making eye contact with Akihito. "You're cute enough, get cleaned up my little dishwasher. You're making some cash tonight." Sakazaki turned on his heels before screeching for them to get to work. 

Akihito began to hover nervously, he had never served in his life, well, okay, he worked at the counter at a cute bakery one time, but this was a high class restaurant, not a corner side cookie store. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. "Sorry man, didn't mean to frighten ya, just thought you might want some training, and a proper uniform." 

Blue eyes met kind hazel ones and with a smile, Akihito accepted the offer. Come to find out, the gentleman's name was Takato, and he was a professional waiter. Takato tried to fit the petit boy in the traditional black on black button up and straight-legged pants, however they were all way too big. Clicking his tongue, the older man shook his head exasperatedly. "No, no, no! This won't do. You're far too thin! Have you been eating properly?" Fiddling with his thumbs, the blonde looked up and nodded as earnestly as he could. "Well, I have one more option... Hopefully it will work." The man went and rummaged through a few boxed before pulling out a much smaller ensemble. "Go put these on." Akihito nodded, this was his last chance, or else. A shiver ran through his spine as he dressed himself at the thought. When he finally put them on, he noticed a difference right away, the pants fit oddly tight around his supple thighs and hips, and the button up seemed a little too tight around his already tiny waist. He stepped out a tad uncomfortable. 

"They fit, but they feel a bit tight in areas." Nervously the boy spun as the older man instructed. 

"That's cause they're made for a woman, but, they do fit which is the most important. I mean your ass looks great if that helps." Akihito blushed profusely and began to protest, his ass wasn't to be stared at! Takato just chuckled and apologized. "And hey, look at it this way, you'll probably make more tips for your assets...get it?" Akihito practiced much self control to not throw the closest item to him. 

Their lessons on tray balancing were a breeze for the young boy, and he already knew the menu by heart. Akihito leaned against the outside brick wall and sighed. Lunch service started in fifteen, and while Takato gave him a two thumbs up on his actual serving, Akihito was still worried. He had a tendency to mess up things. With a few calming breaths in, he sauntered inside to face the heat. Or burn up in it. 

Lunch service went by with ease, Akihito had thought, he didn't drop a thing and was even liked and tipped quite generously. Smiling and glowing with pride, he could only hope his chef would keep him in this position. It was 3:45, and not a soul other than the workers were inside the joint. Dinner don't start till 4:30, so the crew had time to prepare and clean up. Akihito was on his lunch, joyfully eating a meal that Takato bought as a celebratory thing and also cause he was 'far too thin and small!', therefore he needed to eat. Which wasn't wrong.

Content, the boy sat back in his chair, he knew he should've felt bad, but turns out that Chiaki being fired was a blessing for him, and was really thankful the man had been terminated. Unlike that beauty, Akihito thought, he didn't really have anything else but this job, so he was glad he was finally able to do something he enjoyed. Cerulean eyes twinkled as he looked outside, maybe things were panning out for the better this time. 

Time flew as the crew prepped and soon dinner time was afoot and ready to begin. Just a few short moments after opening again, a steady trickle of customers came and went for a few hours, nothing too hard. Akihito gave himself pats on the back for being able to entertain his guests sufficiently, and make healthy portioned tips. The only thing he came to dislike about the job, was the witch of a maître d'. Sudou Shuu was a man of great foreign beauty and had a confidence most creatures lacked. And he seemed to hate Akihito for no reason, what so ever. He packed his side to the brim with the well known picky, and exuberant customers. While Takato's side contained the more tame, easier clients. Akihito grimaced as he rushed around, attempting to please all of his rude, old clientele. 

A few hours into dinner service, the blonde had began to feel the wear and tear in his muscles, his calves and thighs strained with every step. Mental stress had finally set in, and he was tired, so tired. Hands shook a tad more when he carried the heavy trays, but he wasn't going to give up. He had the power to continue. 

Everything was a bit more smooth for a while after, the restaurant closed in just under an hour. Sighing happily, the modern-esque door swung open and Akihito turned his head to see his last customer. Pure ascendancy seemed to radiate from the incredibly handsome man. His high cheekbones suggested royalty, his height and muscular built; omnipotence. Ebon hair was perfected, and sooty lashes cloaked liquid gold. Dressed in a three piece suit, the man looked like a God. Akihito had to take a sharp breath in before attempting to sort his scrambling mind. 

"Asami-sama! We didn't expect your arrival, we-" Sudou bowed and began to ramble. 

"Since when did I have to make a reservation." And with that, the blonde quieted. "I'm here for dinner." Akihito chuckled under his breath, for a moment before looking up to meet golden eyes. Flushing lightly, he looked away and continued back to the kitchen. "I want him as my waiter for the night." A breath caught in his throat. Hopefully he was pointing to Takato..

"But sir, he is new, and not even throughly trained, he can't possibly ..." 

"Sudou." Was all the man said. 

"...yes,sir."

With a swipe of hand, Sudou bowed and was knocked down a glorious peg. The new waiter snickered a little before suddenly realizing the predicament he was in now. The now embarrassed maître d' gracefully seated the domineering man and his rather daunting entourage. All men stood atleast a foot above the Akihito, which wasn't exactly difficult. However, the Asami man was at minimum a foot and a half taller. He towered even over his own men. Akihito apprehensively waited for the party of around five men to seat themselves. With a gulp of air he walked as steadily as he could towards the men, which wasn't at all steady. 

"H-Hello. Welcome, gentlemen. My name is A-Akihito. What may I start you with today? May I suggest the Gaja Barbaresqo red tonight..?" Akihito squeaked out the words and phrases he realized he had been shaking like a leaf. The goddamn table was so intense, how could he not be terrified. 

Asami, and Sudou had called him sat the head of the table, and his eyes darkened and seemed to glower at the boy. With a smirk and a pretentious chuckle, he spoke. "A tumbler of Glenlivet XXV scotch for us all. Actually, just bring the bottle." 

"Yes sir...excuse me and I'll return with your drinks." Akihito timidly nodded and turned to the bar, quickly showing the lazy bartender the order. 

"Holy shit." The man's eyes widened as he dug through a classic oak liquor cabinet. "$500 a pop for this sucker." The tired man gave the bottle of whiskey and five glasses on a platter to the young waiter. "Don't drop that, what ever you do, kid." Akihito nodded a bit too obediently and then carefully walked to the table of powerful men. Surprised he didn't drop the bottle, Akihito felt a little happy with his accomplishment as he set down each man a glass with ice. The young boy grinned as he began to pour every man a drink but the closer he got the man at the head of the table he felt a little nervous, the impending man had his molten eyes placed on the young waiter. Now shaking uncontrollably, the young waiter went around the table and stood next the the seated man, which even while seated was almost the same height as Aki, and began to pour his drink. A large hand slowly began to slink around, and gently trailed up his thigh before strongly slapping that luscious ass. 

Asami grinned, that's what he got for bringing that beautiful ass his way. Cheeks flushed a bright red and Asami simply chuckled. Until a glass of outrageously priced whiskey was poured out on his head, the ice cubes that tapped him in the head simply added to the insult. 

Akihito stood there, cheeks red, eyes blown wide, with a empty glass in hand, and before he could say anything, the bespectacled man had his arms behind his back in a painful grip. "I-I'm ....I... I'm sorry sir! I just..you.. YOU GROPED ME BASTARD!" The young blonde went from apologetic to angry in under a second and then proceeded to fight against Kirishima with a profound fire. 

Asami simply dabbed the expensive alcohol from his suit and his face, before running his hands through his hair and standing up abruptly. Akihito silenced and looked up towards the giant of a man a little more frightened now. 

Smirking now, Asami bent down to meet furious blue eyes. The boy seemed like he was gonna speak once more but before another insult spewed from his beautiful lips, Asami grabbed his chin fiercely and forced him to look up. 

"Good job, boy. I was hoping you'd have some fight. Have you ever heard of the fourty eight laws of power?"


	2. Prologue

"The fuck is that?" The infuriated blonde cocked an eyebrow.

 

Akihito was fired that night. Apparently "Pouring shit on the owners head," wasn't acceptable and after Takato was able to keep Sakazaki from committing homicide, Akihito ran. He really should pay that guy back for all his kindness. He sighed. At least the water was back on at the house though. 

Scratching his kittens head, he poured out his sadness. "I'm sorry Alibaba, I tried. But ya know where do rich guys get off doing that huh? Like in what world is that okay?" Eyes rolled in the back of his skull while a scowl formed. Alibaba just mewed quietly. Akihito groaned as he rolled and heaved himself off the ground, his body creaked and ached, server's work so much harder than he thought. "Time to take a bath! And look for another job in the morning! Yeah, we can do this!" With a surge of assurance the youth sauntered into his bathroom and began to strip the day away. A loud bang shook him where the blonde stood. Cerulean eyes wild with fear searched the room, Akihito began to wonder out. With no sign of life other than the hissing Alibaba, he cautiously opened the door, no one stood out side but a large box laid on the ground. No sender or return address was on the box, but it was so rare for mail to come for the youth that Akihito couldn't not open it. After scattering the puffs that protected the item, he found a leather bound book. That was it, just a book? He sighed and tossed it on the counter. 

A little slip flew from the pages and floated around the air before it glided to the floor. Alibaba raced and pawed it down before Akihito could take a step, after picking up his cat, he picked up the slip. Thick black cardstock was embedded with gold embroidery "Asami Ryuichi" was printed in gold along with an address and phone number. Wide eyes squinted and with rage he flicked the card. It flew and hit a wall, falling to the floor. "The fuck kinda book," Akihito picked the book up, it was not too heavy, but still obviously contained a lot of knowledge. 

The 48 Laws of Power. Written by Robert Greene. Of course, it was a white guy. Why would Asami, the man he spilled decades old whiskey on, send him a... book. Blue eyes looked up, and he realized. He was going to kill him. There was a bomb in the box or something. He raced to the package, flipped it upside down and, nothing but packing peanuts fell out. Well then, it must be the book. Feverishly he flipped through the pages, just to find....a regular book. Then it was clearly a warning. He would kill him in his sleep. With a smile, he petted his kitten and fed him particularly well that night. Akihiko finished his shower, choosing to be clean at his untimely death. He lay in his bed warm, well fed, and clean all at one time for the first time in a while. The youth couldn't help but imagine the man who would kill him tonight, and his eyes. That night his eyes were ablaze but Akihito wasn't so sure he saw anger, but, honestly, it had to have been. With a sigh, a wave of exhaustion settled in and Akihito let his consciousness fade. 

The morning sun awoke him gently, with a caress rather than a startling slap from the blaring alarm. It was serene and comfortable. His bed felt like a cloud despite it's creaks and semi protruding springs. Alibaba slept in the crevice of his arm, soft and loving- all until the booming clobber on the door came. Both of the slumbering boys jumped up startled and angry. Akihito threw on a shirt and went to answer the door. Alibaba followed, hissing beneath his humans ankles; for moral support. 

Boxes. Just a mountain of boxes. All the same size as the first box. All with the same inscription. All with the same return address. "Sir, I'm gonna need to you sign for these." A post mans head poked out through a sliver of space and he reached his board out with a pen attached. "S-sir, I didn't order anything...I think you must be mistaken." Akihito nervously spoke and took the board out of pity. 

"It was sent here, from a Mr. Usami... or was it Asami... one of the two, and he mentioned specifically for them to be delivered all at one time... and ugh.. oh!" The mail man ran back to his truck for a moment and came back with a letter. And slid it through the tiny hole in which the men were discussing. "Please sign, so I can go home." The man pleaded, clearly exhausted from unloading. Akihito begrudgingly signed, and handed the clipboard back over. The man smiled graciously, "Man I'm so glad my shift is over, there's another planned drop off in just a few hours-" 

"WHAT?" Akihito howled behind the boxes. The frightened man turned around and his lower lip quivered. "Man, it's not your fault.. go home and enjoy the rest of your day.." The boy could feel a blood vessel about to burst. But there's no point in taking out things on the worker bees. He knew that from experience, and he knew it well. 

He shredded the envelope open. The paper was somehow cocky, thick and cream colored, like the kind you buy for resumés from staples for sixteen dollars a pack. The ink was pristine, but looked handwritten, only specialty calligraphy pens could do that, and the fucking thing had a wax seal at the bottom. Was he being invited to a fucking ball in the 1800's or? 

Akihito decided to go ahead and read it. Cause well, there was 23 boxes attached. 

"Greetings.  
I would like to meet with you, Akihito Takaba. At a time of your choosing within the day, as you are no longer are occupied with work, I urge you to visit Asami corporation. I have a matter of importance to speak of with you. 

Oh, and if you decide to decline this message, I have set up a delivery plan for a hundred and two boxes of books exactly every eight hours for the next five years or so. The choice is yours, pet. Asami Ryuichi." 

Each stroked the pen was a little longer toward the end of the letter somehow each word seemed almost ...cocky. The youth clenched his jaw. This was basically blackmail... with books... bookmail! The blonde cocked an eyebrow, if this is how he wanted to play it, so be it. So, he threw on a full outfit, fed his cat, and set out for Asami Corp. 

The building was in the heart of midtown, and from Aki's apartment it was two trains and a brisk walk away. Asami corporation sat at 80 floors high, and was constructed of impact resistant carbon fiber glass, and marble inlays. It was considered to be one of the most structurally sound buildings of all time, as well as luxe. 'ASAMI' was inscribed over each entrance, chiseled into the grey marble, and Akihito was disgusted. He stomped inside, the employees leaving staring intently at the youngster with a t-shirt and jeans on. He went up the front desk. A primped and pristine lady sat at her desk, typing away. 

"Hello, uhm, I got this letter-" Akihito nervously pulled out the sheet and began to thrust it out. The woman didn't even glance before she stood and smiled, very falsely, but smiled, and said "Please come with me, Sir." She nodded before walking towards an elevator, and Akihito hurried along. There were no buttons, or really anything, except "Elevator inspections available at 2b security" printed on card stock and held with glass. Akihito pursed his lips and held silent the whole trip up, despite his ears popping from the speed and height they were traveling. A slight ding let him know they were at their destination, and the doors opened wide. "To the left, and straight down. Have a good day Mr. Takaba." Akihito sauntered down the first left, and then of course straight from there on out. Glass cubicles held men working like business elites, but rather they looked like well groomed thugs. Brawly and fierce they were, sitting at their desk, typing away. Like trained bears. 

One office stood out. Instead of clear plexiglass, the office was completely blacked out with a reflective finish. Granite paneling was etched, 'ASAMI. R.' Okay cool, Akihito thought, this is fine. Nearly hyperventilating, he cautiously knocked. 

"Come in." The man who he humiliated spoke. Kind of. Asami probably never felt the emotion that is humility. He stepped in and held his breath. Sultry eyes simmered like molten gold, his perfectly sculpted lips held in a pretentious grin. "Welcome, pet. I advise you sit, I have a grave matter to discuss with you." 

"Y-you're not gonna kill me?" Akihito spoke frightened, his hands clenched as to hide the shakiness. 

Asami smirked. "As if." Smirking lips parted to hold a lit cigarette, a breath in, and tobacco out. "I want to teach you, you seem like a good student. Tough and sturdy, resistant." A dark eyebrow cocked. "Although a little unpolished, you could be great. Like a bar of gold in a trash bin." 

Akihito looked around blankly before adding," I think you mean like a diamond in the roug-" 

"No matter! I shall aid you into becoming my prodigy!" Asami's eyes glimmered, just like the first time they met. It wasn't anger, it was excitement.

"Y-your prodigy?" Aki dramatically leaned in, "Like, the person who's gonna take over Asami?" 

A puff of smoke escaped, and Asami slid a hard back cover of a book over; The 48 laws of power by Robert Greene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 126 years later.  
> Hey guys sorry. I doubt I'll be around as much( I know I haven't been) I'm trying to really, just you know  
> Not kill myself with stress  
> Thanks as always  
> I do miss writing so maybe some more updates in the next month or two???  
> Update: hey guys if you all want to follow me on social media I'm on FB, as Paige Sealand Bunch, yes this is my actually real page, I'm not into anon. You can see my life and etc.


End file.
